


The Fire is coming closer

by Spixxen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fiki, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, SummerFandomRaffleExchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spixxen/pseuds/Spixxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire is coming closer, and Fili cant save them this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire is coming closer

**Author's Note:**

> My addition to tumblrs Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange!  
> Prompt: The fire was coming closer  
> Going for the Physical Prizes!
> 
> Summary: The fire is coming closer, and Fili cant save them this time.

**The fire is getting closer.**  
  
Prompt: The fire was getting closer.  
For the Physical prizes.  
  
  
Deep down we knew it was going to end like this. When uncle left us for Erebor, I knew it was to be our last parting. You’re looking at me as I pull you along the burning platforms of Laketown, did you know your eyes remind me of the earth? We’re running, faster than we ever have to escape the burning maw of Smaug, the heat of his flames licking at our heels, our deaths following us in a rush of beating wings and wicked claws.  
  
The fire is getting closer…  
  
_You love the rain. Every downpour had you whooping for joy in the sodden streets while the rest of us watching in fond exasperation. Do you miss it, brother? As we run for our very existence, do you miss the cool touch of the frozen mountain rain? Mother would sigh every year as you got sick without fail, confined to your bed sheets, a complaint always ready at the tip of your tongue. She was light-hearted when playing nurse to your every whim but she worried that one day you would get too ill for her to cure._  
  
The fire is getting closer…  
  
Another shattering roar. Your hand has tightened in mine, and I know in that moment that you’re scared. I chance another glance behind to me to see you, eyes shut tight against the horror of the dragon, Smaugs large silhouette cast against the plumes of smoke just behind us. It hurts to know that I cant save you this time.  
  
The fire is getting closer…  
  
_When you were born it was like a wall had been taken down to let the sun shine in my life. I resented you before your birth, angry at the unborn brother i was to be gifted with for taking my parents attention. Father knew me better that me it appears, telling me time and time again that you would be my greatest treasure. He was right, of course, for when I first cradled you in my small arms all that anger fled, replaced with this overwhelming feeling I now know as love._  
  
The fire is getting closer…  
  
We’re running out of platform now, having to leap from pyre to pyre in an effort to stay above the murky depths. You trip a couple of times, still trying to keep your eyes shut tight, and I’m glad. When we are captured in deaths grasp, do not look upon it, brother. Do not let it taint your final moments with me. We will go to Mahals halls pure as we were born.  
  
The fire is getting closer…  
  
_We never needed confirmation that we were each-others one. We were synced, destined to orbit each-other in enchanting, dazzling dances that others could only hope to gaze upon. Mother and Father knew before we could even comprehend the meaning of soul bonds, many times pressing upon us the importance of our love, and how we must never doubt it, for it was blessed by Mahal himself. If Mahal has gifted me you then I will gladly bow at the feet of our great maker, for you are indeed my greatest treasure._  
  
The fire is getting closer…  
  
My lungs burn, as I’m sure yours do also, but we must keep running. Durins do not kneel in the face of death, and If we are to fall, then we shall do so with the honor we deserve. Maybe we will meet Father again in the vast halls, do you think he would be proud? Ive pulled you closer now, arm curled around you to hold you to my side as we run, and I can feel your stuttering breaths. Are you tired or crying for our futile flee? Your hair hides you as we begin to stumble, the wood weakened to the point of breaking at our steps.

Will you trust me to guide you to our end, brother?  
Will you trust me to keep you safe one last time?  
  
_**The fire is getting closer…**_


End file.
